Pixies
Pixies Pixies and sprites are the twin tribes of diminutive fairy folk that inhabit the Feywild. Pixies are more brimming with magic while sprites rely on poisons and cunning for their protection. However, it is also true that scholarly wizards and bards make much more note of this division than the fairies do themselves. Among the fey, an elf or a tree might both seek to gain audience with a talking horse, so differences among the little winged folk are very abstract indeed. In the glades of the Feywild or wild lands of the mundane world, pixies make tiny sparking communities in hollow logs or leafy bows, in deep forests or hidden grottos beneath the hills far beyond the sight of other humanoids. A species which never seems to quite outgrow the playful nature of childhood, they delight in discovery and trickery. Many an unprepared traveler has fallen victim to the mischief and contests of the pixies who never quite seem to get the idea that there's an option for others to not be part of their game. Pixies thrive on randomness and excitement. The banal, common, and everyday routine of ordered life that mortal humanoids must endure is anathema to the long-lived pixies. While this race is by definition very slight and more prone to secrecy than conflict, there are heroes in every species. Just as some are abnormally talented with magic, some are abnormally strong or swift. While pixie warriors tend to be sorcerers, warlocks, or bards, there are also tales of rogues, rangers, and even a few barbarians. After all, the quickest way to motivate a pixie is to tell them they can't do something. Ability Score Increases: Your charisma score increases by 2 and either your dexterity or intelligence score increases by 1. Age: Pixies are as long lived as Eladrin and so are effectively immortal unless they are slain. However, throughout their long lives they retain something of the nature of children. Alignment: Pixies are chaotic, often valuing change of any sort above all else. They are generally good, although there are wild communities in far off forests who would gladly hunt and torture any who venture into their domain. Size: Pixies have an average height of around 0'6"-1' and weigh 1-4 lbs. Your size is Tiny. Speed: You have a walking speed of 20 feet. However, you may also use your wings and magic to fly above the ground at a speed of 30 feet. You must end your turn at most 5 feet above a solid surface that could support your weight. You cannot use this fly speed if you are carrying more than a normal load. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Wee Warrior: You have a reach of 5 feet, rather than the reach of 0 that is typical for a Tiny creature. You also have disadvantage on Strength checks to break or force open objects. When wielding a weapon of your size, you follow the same rules that Small creatures do. Shrink Spell: As a bonus action you may touch one object that is sized for a Medium or Small creature, is not inside a container, does not contain anything, and is not held, worn, or carried by anyone other than you. The target shrinks to a size appropriate for a Tiny creature's use. The new size ends in one hour unless the shrunken target is on your person. The size also ends if you or another pixie uses this power on the shrunken target. While shrunk, the target keeps its game statistics, such as damage dice and weight. A shrunken weapon, however, becomes an improvised one-handed weapon for a non-Tiny creature. Beneath Sight: You have advantage on stealth checks as long as you are not flying. Pixie Magic: You know the prestidigitation cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the sleep spell once per day. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast the invisibility spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells and you do not require material components. Speak with Beasts: You can communicate and understand simple ideas with natural beasts and fey beasts. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish, and Sylvan.